


Lost

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confused Viktor, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, forgetful Viktor, kind Yuuri, victurri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Viktor has a really bad memory...  it's a good job that Yuuri loves him so much!A short silly story of domestic bliss in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely Beta InLoveWith YOI

“What do you mean you’ve lost it? Viktor, it’s bright  _ pink _ , how could you have lost it?!”

The silver haired man sighed as he disconnected the call and scanned the car park again. Ok, so he knew his memory was bad, but losing his car?  _ Really? _ He had even impressed himself this time…

But, hold on a moment, where were his keys? There was a tracker on his keyfob that his husband had bought for him after last time he 'misplaced' his car.

He patted his pockets and searched through his bags, panic blooming in his stomach as he realised he couldn't find them either. There was  _ no  _ way he was going phone Yuuri again and tell him that his car keys were missing too.

Resting his pert bottom on the barrier of the car park he began retracing his steps in his mind, trying to work out where he might have lost them. 

He had been to three clothes shops, the coffee bar, Makkachin’s favourite pet store, picked up Yuuri’s Valentines Day gift from the little boutique outside the mall and browsed several other antique type places. 

Well, there was nothing for it, he was going to have to find his keys and then come back to the car park and look for the car. 

Viktor had bought a pink car for two reasons, firstly he loved the colour pink and secondly he had reasoned that no-one else would own a bright pink soft top sports car so he should always be able to spot it no matter where he parked it.

Apparently he was wrong!

With a sigh of resignation he stood, gathered his purchases and began the long trudge back to the shopping area, wondering if he would be able to remember the exact route that he had taken during his excursion.

As he was crossing to make his way back to the first of the shops he knew he had visited, the sound of a car horn made him jump and he tutted at the driver without looking back over his shoulder. He was not in the mood for being smiley Viktor today, he wanted to find his keys before someone else did and took his car. Maybe it had been a bad idea to have his name engraved on the keyfob, but he had thought it looked so pretty with the swirly writing and small love hearts with his and Yuuri’s initials in them.

“Hey, you with the sexy ass!”

Frowning as he turned, ready with a sarcastic comment on his pouting lips, he spotted Yuuri in his beautiful car, grinning widely at his adored lover.

“I found your keys on the hook by the front door, you left the car at home today, did you forget?!”

Viktor blushed as he approached the ‘missing’ car, opened the passenger door and climbed in, kissing his giggling husband. His memory was going to get him into a lot of trouble one day!


End file.
